Dance With Me Please?
by justabouteverythingxx3
Summary: Hermione and a Weasley boy meet in the kitchen late at night. But, which one? Please r&r.


Hermione quietly crept downstairs. She had been careful not to wake Ginny. Her clock had read 4:37 am when she had awoken. She had been dreaming of a certain Weasley boy, and couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. So she had decided to come downstairs to the kitchen for a snack.

As she went to get herself a glass of pumpkin juice, she heard a voice. "Fancy meeting you here Hermione." She jumped with fright and turned to see a Wealsey twin staring at her, not one foot from her body. "Fred? George? Don't ever scare me like that again!" She took one step closer and stared straight up into the boy's eyes. "What are you doing down here this time of night?", she said in a scolding tone. "It's Fred my dear Hermione, and I think the better question is, what are you doing down here?", he said, mocking Hermione's tone.

"If you most know, I couldn't sleep and came down here for a glass of pumpkin juice. " Hermione got her drink and walked into the living room, praying that Fred would follow. Fred walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch beside Hermione. "What about you Fred? Why are you up at this hour?" Hermione inched a smidgen closer to Fred, wanting to be as close to him as she could. " I was dreaming of a girl, and once the dream ended, I didn't feel the need to sleep, so I came down here to think."Hermione longed to be this girl he had been thinking of, and yearned for him to think of her the same way she thought of him. "Well, should I leave you down here alone to think?" Fred looked up at Hermione when she said this. "Oh, no, no, you can definetly stay here Hermione."

Fred looked at Hermione, and longed for her to be in his arms, and for her to be his. However, he knew this could never happen, because Hermione was destined to be with Ron, and everybody but her knew that Ron was in love with her. His dream had been about Hermione telling Ron that she was in love with somebody else; HIM. Then she had run into Fred's arms and they had shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly, an idea popped into Fred's head. Even if he can't have Hermione, he can have her help. "Her, Hermione? Could you do me a favor?" Hermione was startled by this, because they had been in silence for a minute or so. "It depends on the favor Fred." "Well, Hermione, would you dance with me please?"

Hermione was in complete shock. She was speechless, but stood and walked towards Fred. Fred's arm found her waist and the other held her hand. "You see Hermione, I'm trying to impress this girl. Do you think she would like it if I asked her to dance?" Hermione stared up into Fred's eyes with longing and admiration. "Yes, Fred.", she managed to whisper, "I think she'd adore you for it." Fred was smiling, but on the inside he was debating. He knew he could make a move now and deal with rejection, or he could wait and see if Hermione would decide to be with Ron. He decided that this was a once in a lifetime chance, so he decided to make a move right then.

"Hermione? Can I tell you something?" ,he asked while he and Hermione swayed back and forth to no music. "Sure Fred." She looked up at him and gazed into his beautiful eyes. "Hermione, the girl I was dreaming of was you. I dream of holding you, and being with you, and you loving me the way I have loved you for so long. I know we can never be together, but I felt that you deserved to know this." Before she could respond, he leaned down, cupped her face in his hand, and kissed Hermione. Expecting her to pull away immediatly, he pulled back from her face to look at her. Instead of looking shocked, or embarassed, she looked about as happy as she had ever seen her."Oh Fred. You don't know how long I've been waiting for that. I love you."

And with that said, she jumped onto Fred, knocking him backwards onto the couch and kissed Fred passionately. Fred's first reaction was shock, but soon he was kissing Hermione fervently. A few minutes later, Hermione stopped for breath. She sat up and pulled down her cami, since it had been pushed up, as well as fixed her hair. "Wow Fred. I love you, and I'm so glad you didn't wait to tell me all this. I would've never been able to tell you all this on the spot." She leaned over and cuddled up into Fred's chest. He kissed the top of her forehead. "I was debating doing it Hermione. I thought just like everyone else that you were going to end up with Ron. You do know he's head over heels in love with you don't you?" Hermione turned so that she was facing Fred, and so that she was sitting in his lap. "Fred, I love you. Not Ronald. And Nothing will change that." She leaned up and kissed the top of Fred's head.

"Well Fred, I think I'm going to go to bed before anybody catches us down here." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight love." With that said, she turned around and walked away. He watched her walk away, and when she got close to the steps, he got up and ran after her. He picked her up and swung her in a circle. "Mione, you can't leave me. I just got you and now you leave me? That just simply won't do." He placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and turned to head upstairs. When she got to the top of the stairs, she turned around and said " Fred, I will never leave you." With that, she turned and walked to her room.

Fred awoke the next morning dreaming of the events of last night. He walked downstairs to find Ron and George eating pancakes. "Ron. I have something to tell you." Ron looked up from his food to find Fred standing in front of him, looking rather grim. "What do you want mate?", he said between bites of pancake. "Ron, I don't know how to tell you this, but Hermione and I are together now." Ron laughed. "No really Fred, what do you have to tell me?" Just as he said this, Hermione walked downstairs. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips. As they pulled apart, Ron looked astonished. "Fred. I thought you said you would tell him." "I tried to love, but he thought I was joking." Hermione took a piece of Fred's hair and twirled it around her finger. Ron was still watching, with his hand frozen in mid-air with a piece of pancake on his fork. All of a sudden, he fell backwards off of his chair and fainted.

"Well, I guess he knows now." Hermione said with a giggle as she went to help Ron up.


End file.
